totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anna Maria
Anna Maria jest zawodniczką w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w drużynie Zmutowane Larwy. Zrezygnowała z konkursu w 7 odcinku. Osobowość Nie jest to zbyt inteligentna dziewczyna, dba tylko o swój wygląd i uważa się za bóstwo. Przez olbrzymią warstwę spreyu do włosów, jej włosy są twarde jak skała (służyła nawet raz za tarczę w odcinku Lód, lód dziecino). Jest lekkomyślna. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy thumb|left|Debiut Anny Mari Anna Maria po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. Gdy jest przedstawiana pryska się lakierem do włosów i mówi, że lakieru nigdy za wiele. Nagle Dakota popycha ją z drogi, a w zemście Anna Maria pryska Dakotę lakierem, a następnie atakuje Staci która zaczyna mówić o tym jak jej przodkowie wymyślili olejek do opalania. Anna Maria pryska się lakierem, dusząc Staci. Po tym jak Chris wysadza łódź, Anna Maria bez przeszkód spokojnie płynie, aż Cameron uderza ją z tyłu. Wtedy Anna Maria każe mu uważać na swoje włosy i pryska się lakierem. Po wyścigu po lesie, Anna Maria zostaje przydzielona do drużyny Zmutowane Larwy. W konfesjonale Anna Maria mówi że chce wygrać milion, ale nie kosztem wyglądu, bo jej wygląd jest dużo więcej warty. Podczas wyzwania skacze na trampolinę i wielokrotnie odbija się uderzając w totem, aż Jo odsuwa trampolinę i Anna Maria ląduje na ziemi. Anna Maria podobnie jak Zoey nie może zrozumieć Mike'a gdy zmienia się on w Chestera. Ostatecznie z racji że Zmutowane Larwy rozbiły domek Toksycznych Szczurów, wygrywają wyzwanie i chronią się od eliminacji. W Prawda albo laser rekina Anna Maria jest pokazana na początku odcinka jak układa swoje włosy. W tym czasie podchodzi do niej Zoey i pyta jak udało jej się przemycić suszarkę, a ona odpowiada że ukryła ją we włosach ku zdziwieniu Zoey. W czasie drogi na wyzwanie Anna Maria pyta B jak uważa, na czym będzie polegało wyzwanie, ale ten z racji że nie mówi, nie odzywa się. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania popiera bunt Scotta na temat irytującego wyzwania. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Anna Maria ma wziąć udział w "kopostarcie" z Lightningiem i udaje jej się szybko wyjść na prowadzenie. Ostatecznie jej drużyna wygrywa chroniąc się od eliminacji. W Lód, lód dziecino Anna Maria podczas śniadania pryska się lakierem do włosów. Przez to, siedzący obok niej Cameron zaczyna się dusić. Anna Maria jednak zaznacza że teraz jego płuca są wodoodporne. Podczas pierthumb|left|Anna Maria przez przypadek uderza w [[Bricka]]wszego wyzwania Anna Maria odmawia wzięcia udziału w wyzwaniu mówiąc, że nie może zniszczyć sobie paznokci. Próbując ją zmusić, Jo kpi z niej i wtedy Anna Maria rozpoczyna wspinaczkę. Gdy jest już na szczycie góry, próbuje ona uderzyć Jo, ale ta robi unik i Anna Maria uderza Brick'a nastawiając jego rękę. W drugiej części wyzwania, Jo wyznacza Annę Marię by szła po flagę przeciwnej drużyny, Anna Maria jednak zostaje w forcie tłumacząc że może zniszczyć fryzurę jeśli wyjdzie. Wściekła Jo wyrzuca lakier do włosów Anny Marii z fortu i wtedy Anna Maria zaczyna biec. Zauważając niezniszczalność włosów Anny Marii, Brick i Zoey używają jej jako tarczy przed śnieżkami Toksycznych Szczurów. Lecz gdy tylko Anna Maria znajduje swój lakier do włosów, od razu traci zainteresowanie wyzwaniem i szybko zostaje powalona przez jedną ze śnieżek. Gdy Vito ujawnia się, Anna Maria natychmiast się w nim zakochuje. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie, gdy Scott sabotuje swój zespół. W Schwytani straceńcy Anna Maria jest bardzo podekscytowana widząc Vito. Następnie oboje obściskują się. Anna Maria i Vito ostatecznie dochodzą do jaskini, gdzie Anna Maria każe Vito iść po hak. Żeby go zmotywować całuje Vito i to na oczach Zoey. Następnie stwierdza że Vito woli "dziewczyny z klasą". Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy przegrywają, ale nikt nie zostaje wyeliminowany. Zamiast tego Chris przenosi Bricka do Toksycznych Szczurów. W odcinku Ahoj, załogo! Anna Maria jest widziana w czasie pierwszego wyzwania dopingując Jo. Gdy orientuje się ona, że Zoey stoi na kablu od kombinezonu, Anna Maria popycha ją. Zoey oddaje jej, ale brudzi się kremem brązującym. Wtedy zła Anna Maria popycha Zoey, która zrywa z Mike'a koszulkę i zmienia go w Vito. Wtedy Anna Maria przytula się do Vito. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Anna Maria jedzie na nartach wodnych za motorówką z Cameronem na plecach. Jest bardzo podekscytowana i chwali Vito, kiedy ten uderza atakującego ponton Kła. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy po raz kolejny wygrywają i chronią się od eliminacji. Gdy Scott realizuje swój plan i pokazuje, że Dawn jest złodziejką, Anna Maria jest strasznie zła za zabranie jej szczotki i chce uderzyć Dawn, ale Jo ją hamuje. W Uciekający model Anna Maria rano jest w łazience razem z Zoey i Jo. Naśmiewa się ona z włosów Zoey i pokazuje jak należy prawidłowo utrwalać fryzurę. Jo jednak ma w nosie pielęgnację i używa maszynki elektrycznej obrzydzając Annę Marię i Zoey. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania na początku Anna Maria siedzi na trybunach pryskając się lakierem do włosów podczas gdy dzięcioł stuka w jej włosy. Jest zachwycona gdy okazuje się, że dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie związane z modą. Jo mówi, że moda to strata czasu, wtedy Anna Maria komentuje jej ubiór. Po złapaniu przez drużynę larwy, Anna Maria zabiera się do jej ubierania. Jednak drużynie nie podoba się ubiór larwy. Wtedy Zoey zgłasza się by przerobić larwę, ku niezadowoleniu Anny Marii. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Anna Maria wraz z Zoey malują Jo, ale wkrótce przeszkadza im Chester. Ostatecznie wyzwanie wygrywają Zmutowane Larwy i chronią się od eliminacji. W odcinku Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady Anna Maria jest przestraszona wyzwaniem w kopalni. Gdy Mike zmienia osobowość, Anna Maria wskakuje mu w ramiona myśląc, że to Vito, ale okazuje się, że to Manitoba Smith. Podczas jazdy wagonikiem, Anna Maria jedzie z Zoey i Scottem. Jednak po chwili tory kończą się i Anna Maria deklaruje, że jest za ładna by umrzeć. Ląduje w wodzie wraz z Zoey i Scottem. Po chwili jednak coś skacze na nią do wody. Anna Maria budzi się w kryjówce zmutowanych świstaków, gdzie świstaki zaczynają ją atakować. Anna Maria chce się bronić, gdy nagle schodzi do niej z tronu Ezekiel. Anna Maria rozpoznaje go i nazywa "pasażerem na gapę z poprzedniego sezonu". Ezekiel wtedy zaczyna flirtować z Anną Marią obrzydzając ją. Ezekiel przynosi Annie Marii różne prezenty jak kości i swoje człowiecze zdjęcie z autografem, jednak Anna Maria nie chce ich przyjąć. W końcu, Ezekiel przynosi Anniethumb|right|Anna Maria rezygnuje z konkursu Marii walizkę z pieniędzmi z poprzedniego sezonu. Anna Maria początkowo jest zachwycona, ale okazuje się, że przez ten czas pieniądze zmieniły się w popiół. Na koniec, Ezekiel przynosi Annie Marii wielki diament czym Anna Maria jest zachwycona i przestaje brać udział w wyzwaniu, nawet gdy w jej włosach ląduje figurka. W końcu jednak Anna Maria przypadkowo wywozi we włosach z kopalni figurkę Chrisa dzięki czemu Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie. Mimo to Anna Maria wchodzi do Miotacza Wstydu z Brickiem i mówi, że kończy program, gdyż zdobyła diament. Chris jednak mówi jej że to tylko oszlifowana cyrkonia, a nie prawdziwy diament. Anna Maria stara się wrócić do gry, ale wtedy Chris wystrzeliwuje ich poza wyspę. W Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, gdy Mike zaczepię koszulką o gałąź pojawia się Vito który woła Annę Marię nie wiedząc, że ona już odpadła. W Grand Chef Auto, Scott wywołuje Vito który po raz kolejny pyta o Annę Marię. Scott mówi, że powie gdzie ona jest, jeśli Mike mu pomoże Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa wspiera Camerona. Siedzi koło Mike'a i Zoey. Patrzy na Zoey z niechęcią,thumb|right|[[Ezekiel próbuje pocałować Anne Marie]]a na Mike'a z nienawiścią. Podczas ataku zmutowanych zwierząt atakuje ją wiewiórka, która strzela laserem w jej włosy. Zostaje uratowana przez Ezekiela, który chce ją pocałować, ale ratuje ją Cameron patelnią Lightninga. Anna Maria dziękuje Cameronowi i ukrywa dziurę w jej włosach lakierem. Pod koniec pyta Camerona, na co wyda kasę bo jej zdaniem wszystko w jego wyglądzie wymaga poprawy. Pod koniec razem z innymi śmieje się jak aresztowali Chrisa. Audycja Kliknij tutaj, aby zobaczyć audycję Anny Marii.thumb|270px Audycja jest nagrywana w dosyć gustownie urządzonym pokoju Anny Marii. Nastolatka przedstawia się, a następnie pewna swego mówi, że ma zamiar wygrać IV sezon. Najpierw krótko opowiada, że nie oglądała żadnego sezonu "Totalnej Porażki", dopóki jej przyjaciółki nie poprosiły jej, aby obejrzała jeden ze "śpiewanych" odcinków III sezonu. Po tym zrozumiała, że bez jej śmiałego charakteru program się nie obejdzie. Następnie zaczyna śpiewać. Kiedy Anna Maria moduluje głos na wysoki i głośny, ekran jej kamery pęka, kończąc filmik. Ciekawostki *Anna Maria jest jedną z dwudziestu czterech uczestników którzy konkurowali w jednym sezonie. Pozostali to Eva, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, B, Brick, Dawn, Staci, Dakota i Czternastu zawodników drugiej części piątego sezonu. * Anna Maria jest jedną z czterch zawodników którzy zrezygnowali z konkursu. Inni to DJ, Duncan i Harold. **Jest również pierwszą dziewczyną, która zrezygnowała z konkursu *Postać Anny Marii jest pewnym nawiązaniem do uczestniczki programu "Ekipa z New Jersey" – Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi. *Anna Maria, Cameron, Lightning i Zoey to zawodnicy którzy nie otrzymali Toksycznej pianki przegranych **Anna Maria jest też jedyną która nie dostała Toksycznej pianki przegranych, a nienależała do finałowej trójki *Anna Maria razem z Ezekielem, Noah, Blaineley, Staci, Amy i Beardo są zawodnikami którzy nie dostali symbolu bezpieczeństwa. *Anna Maria jest pierwszą uczestniczką 2 generacji która miała formę związku z oryginalnej obsady. Drugi był Scott który był w związku z Courtney. *Anna Maria jest jedynym członkiem Zmutowanych larw który należał tylko w jednej drużynie. **Jest zarazem pierwszą zmutowaną larwą która została wyeliminowana. *Anna Maria jest jedną z ośmiu dziewczyn które noszą kolczyki. Inne to Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Blaineley, Zoey i Sky. *Anna Maria jest jedną z sześciu zawodników którzy oglądali Totalną porażkę kiedy jeszcze nie byli zawodnikami. Inni to Cameron, Ella, Topher, Sierra oraz Zoey. *Anna Maria jest jednym z szesnastu zawodników którzy nigdy nie zostali wyeliminowani przez głosowanie. Inni to Amy, Blaineley, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Samey, Scarlett, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Sugar i Zoey. **TPZW zrezygnowała z konkursu bo myślała że dostała wielki brylant od Ezekiela. *Jest jedyną zawodniczką która ma makijaż. Galeria |-| Ogólne= Anna Maria ID.png Anna_Maria_skacze.png Plik:Oryginala_Anna_Maria.png|Oryginalny projekt Anny Mari Plik:S04E00-Ikona_Anny_Mari.jpg Plik:Rotacja_Anny_Mari.png |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = Plik:Dakota_popych_Anne_Marie.png|Anna Maria popchnięta przez Dakotę Plik:Atak_Anny_Mari.png|Anna Maria atakuje Dakote lakierem do włosów po tym jak ją popchnęła Plik:S04E01-1(Staci_i_Anna_Maria).png.png|Staci denerwuje Anne Marie tym jak jej przodek wynalazł krem do opalania... Plik:S04E01-2(Staci_i_Anna_Maria).png.png|...więc Anna Maria atakuje ją lakierem do włosów Plik:Anna_Maria_popycha_Camerona.png|Anna Maria popycha Camerona Plik:Pierwszy_konfesionał_Anny_Mari.png|Anna Maria pierwszy raz w pokoju zwierzeń Plik:Rozmowa_Anny_Mari_i_Zoey.png|Rozmowa Anny Mari i Zoey Plik:Anna_Maria_rozmawia_z_B.png|Anna Maria rozmawia z B o następnym wyzwaniu Plik:Anna_Maria_kontra_Lightning.png|Anna Maria kontra Lightning Plik:Anna_Maria_i_Chris.png|Anna Maria nie zamierza się wspinać bo sobie zniszczy paznokcie Plik:Wściekła_Anna_Maria_na_Jo.png|Anna Maria zła na Jo i zaczyna się wspinać Plik:Cios_Anny_Mari_w_Bricka.png|Anna Maria przez przypadek uderza w Bricka Plik:Jo_rzuca_lakier_Anny_Mari.png|Jo wyrzuca lakier do włosów Anny Mari Plik:Anna_maria_jako_tarcza.png|Brick używa Anny Mari jako tarczy Plik:Kocham_cię_lakierze_do_włosów.png|Anna Maria odzyskuje swój lakier do włosów Plik:S04E03_Anna_Maria_w_Lód,_lód_dziecino.PNG|Anna Maria zauroczona jest w Vito Plik:Anna_Maria_broni_Bricka.png|Anna Maria broni Bricka Plik:Data.png|Anna Maria odnajduje trzecią wskazówkę Plik:Szczęśliwa_Anna_Maria.png|Szczęśliwa Anna Maria kiedy Mike zmienia się w Vito Plik:Anna_Maria_mówi_o_Mike_(Vito).png|Anna Maria mówi że kiedy jest sam na sam z Vito zdejmuje maskę Mike Plik:Zyłak_ci_pęknie.png|Weż nie krzycz bo bo ci żyłka pęknie Jo Plik:Pierwszy_całunek_Anny_Mari_i_Vito.png|Cameron widzi pocałunek Anny Mari i Vito Plik:Anna_Maria_ostrzega_Camerona.png|Anna Maria ostrzega Camerona przed pająkiem Plik:Drugi_pocałunek_Anny_Mari_i_Vito.png|Anna Maria zachęca Vito Plik:Anna_Maria_pokazuje_swoją_klase.png|Anna Maria pokazuje Zoey swoją klasę Plik:Zirytowana_Anna_Maria.png|Anna Maria zirytowana tym że Mike idzie pomóc Zoey a nie po wygraną Plik:Anna_Maria_zauroczona_Mikem_(Vito).png|Zauroczona Anna Maria Mikem podczas ceremonii eliminacji Plik:Anna_Maria_i_Cameon_kibicują_Jo.png|Anna Maria i Cameron kibicują Jo Plik:Anna_Maria_popych_Zoey.png|Anna Maria popycha Zoey Plik:Anna_Maria_przytula_Vito.png|Anna Maria w objęciach Vito Plik:Zła_Anna_Maria.png|Zła Anna Maria tym że jej szczotka zniknęła Plik:Anna_Maria,_Vito_i_Zoey.png|Zoey zła że Anna Maria podrywa Mike (Vito) Plik:Anna_Maria,_Jo_i_Zoey.png|Anna Maria naśmiewa się z włosów Zoey Plik:Runaway_Model_(3).png|Anna Maria lakieruje włosy Plik:Dzięcioł_puka_we_włosy_Anny_Mari.png|Dzięcioł dziobie włosy Anny Mari Anna Maria i Zoey.png|Anna Maria i Zoey są oburzone kiedy Jo zaczyna przy nich golić nogi Plik:Anna_Maria_zaczyna_swój_projekt.png|Anna Maria próbuje stworzyć projekt... Plik:Runaway_Model_(29).png|...ale drużyna nie jest tym zachwycona Plik:Nie_podoba_mi_się_projekt_Zoey.png|Anna Maria nie podoba się projekt Zoey Plik:Vito_czy_to_ty.png|Anna Maria myśli że Vito wrócił Plik:Szokowana_Anna_Maria.png|Anna Maria panikuje bo myśli że zostało jej piętnaście sekund życia... Plik:Anna_Maria_piłuje_paznokcie.png|...aż Cameron ją uspokaja mówiąc że piętnaście minut jej zostało Plik:Scott_łapie_się_Anny_Mari.png|Scott łapie rękę Anny Mari i ciągnie ją do wagonu Plik:Scott_na_włosach_Anny_Mari.png|Scott na włosach Anny Mari Plik:Wściekła_Anna_Maria.png|Zoey powstrzymuje Anne Marie od atakowania Scotta Plik:Niezblizać_się_do_mnie_susły.png|Anna Maria otoczona przez zmutowane susły S04E07Ezekiel daje walizkę Annie Marii.png|Ezekiel daje Anny Mari nagrodę z ubiegłego sezonu... Plik:Niezodowolona_Anna_Maria.png|...która się okazuje popiołem Plik:Bryland_Anny_Mari.png|Anna Maria z "Brylantem" Plik:Anna_Maria_rezygnuje_z_konkurencji.png|Rezygnacja Anny Mari Plik:Eliminacja_Bricka_i_rezygnacja_Anny_Mari.png|Anna Maria rezygnuje z konkursu bo myśli że jest bogata... Plik:Zmieniłam_zdanie.png|...Dopóki nie dowiaduje się od Chrisa że Bryland jest fałszywy Plik:S04E13-Wszyscy_wyeliminowani_w_finale.png|Anna Maria razem ze swoją byłą drużyną w finale Plik:S04E13-Wszyscy_się_śmieją_ze_Scotta.png|Anna Maria razem z innymi śmieje się z Scotta Plik:S04E13-_Wszyscy_wyeliminowani.png|Anna Maria patrzy na walkę Camerona i Lightninga S04E07Ezekiel próbuje pocałować Annę Marię.png|Ezekiel próbuje pocałować Anne Marie Plik:Ezekiel_próbuję_pocałowac_Anne_Marie.png|Na co Anna Maria reaguje krzykiem Informacje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zmutowane Larwy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy